


《謙珍》Breathe your name 06.5

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi
Summary: 獻給我們可愛忙內的半番外





	《謙珍》Breathe your name 06.5

Breathe your name 06.5

朴珍荣的怀孕症状特别的多又麻烦，先不说孕吐、嗜睡和发情期不稳定的问题，没想到现在还被胀奶的状况搞得浑身不舒服。

现在是怀孕的第十四周，大约是三个多月了，孕吐的状况好不容易减少、胃口也比以前好多了，自从三周前开学后情绪更比之前稳定，肚子目前还非常的不明显，只有一些隆起，靠衣着掩盖得很好、学校的同学也没人发现，就像是没有怀孕以前的朴珍荣一样，而唯一的问题是他的身上的讯息素让一堆Alpha跟着跑。  
刚开学的时候就有人发现朴珍荣分化了，因为身上散发出淡淡蜜桃牡丹的香味，别人问起他的第二性别，也很大方地承认他分化为Omega，他以为会被其他人瞧不起或是会有不好的流言蜚语出现，但是出乎意料的问题是追求者比以前多了，许多Alpha无事献殷勤、打绕着他转。

最后他真的受不了了，

“不好意思，我有未婚夫了。”  
接着漫天的传闻瞬间散播到全校，比如说朴珍荣和从小相处的竹马早就订下婚约、只等他分化为Omega；或是他偷偷被改造，其实他原本是Alpha、为了爱人动了手术变成了Omega等等……听了觉得荒谬。  
不过可喜可贺的身边的烦人事变少了，他也能专心在课业上。他原本这样想，结果身体的状况却不让他好好地做他的研究。

“唔……”

朴珍荣突然呻吟出口，他看了四周发现好像没人注意到才松口气。他觉得最近乳头特别的敏感，只要和衣服摩擦到就会像被电到一样，原本自己有在健身，胸就不算平坦，算是小有成就的有肌肉，但是自从怀孕以来，肌肉之外还多了脂肪，而且还越发柔软，有时候半夜还会酸痛，乳头的部分更是因为胀乳变大，这个问题已经困扰他将近一个礼拜。

不舒服的感觉让他坚持不下去、课堂上到一半就跑去厕所，拉开领口一看软头已经肿胀挺立，轻轻一碰就让自己的腰都软了。

“嗯⋯⋯怎么这么麻烦⋯⋯”

一整天都没办法集中于课题上，朴珍荣觉得今天上课比以往累得多，导致他有些垂头丧气。拒绝了所有同学的邀约，通知了司机来接他，他现在只想回家睡觉。

他低着头闷闷不乐地走往门口，但是还没走到门口、就被人挡住了路。  
朴珍荣以为又是哪出现的烦人Alpha，但下一瞬间对方散发出淡淡的牡丹花香、让他猛得抬起头。

“低着头干嘛呢、走路好好走啊。”  
是金有谦，这是金有谦第一次来接他下课，朴珍荣惊讶地看着他。

“怎么老是要盯着我看这么久啊、走了、司机再等。”眼前的大男孩红了脖子，手一伸牵着朴珍荣走。金有谦最近在准备系上的活动，大一新生通常都很忙碌，而金有谦是表演艺术系，更是活动参加不完，所以一连好几天他都过十点才回来。

“今天怎么这么早？”  
“逃了练习啊，反正我的部分都没问题了，估计待在那也是发呆，所以我就叫宜恩哥不要来接你，我自己来接你回去。”  
朴珍荣开心的笑到眼尾的褶子都跑了出来，“接我咧、我们有谦米还没有驾照呢。”  
金有谦气愤地瞪了一下朴珍荣，因为金有谦一满十八岁就去考汽车驾照了，但无奈考了两次笔试都没过。  
“就爱消遣我。”  
车上的暖气热得两个人脱掉外套，金有谦看见对方的衣领翻了起来，伸手就帮对方整理，可是却不小心让衣服摩擦到朴珍荣难受了一整天的部位，突然的刺激让他呻吟出声，两个人也被吓到面面相觑。

“呃……不要在意、我只是最近比较敏感。”  
眼前的大男孩像是中了大奖，眼睛张得大大的，脸上的表情也是不可言谕的开心。  
朴珍荣打了个冷颤，直接忽略他期待的眼神，说了一声我累了就靠着金有谦的肩睡了，他迷迷糊糊中还感觉有只手拉开自己的领子，他闭着眼、皱了眉头打掉那手。  
隐隐约约还听到那人不满的抗议了一下，可是席卷而来的疲倦感让他进入熟睡。

朴珍荣睡的熟也睡的久，到家后还是金有谦将他抱回床上，直到晚餐时间才又被崔荣宰叫醒，身边不见金有谦感到有些失落，也许是时常待在他身边，崔荣宰马上就读懂了他的表情。

“哥别担心，有谦少爷只是在舞蹈室练舞。”  
朴珍荣才稍微安心了些，那瞬间他也察觉到，自己在这短短时间内已经非常依赖金有谦了，下意识摸了肚子，他在想可能都是因为这个小家伙的关系。

最近金氏特别的忙，段宜恩整个人像消失一样，就算晚上去花园也找不到他的身影，他还想和段宜恩聊聊金有谦小时候的样子，只可惜只能等待了。  
两个兄弟都忙到见不到人，还好有崔荣宰陪着他吃饭，不然那么大的饭桌，只有自己坐在那吃饭也是怪让人感到压力。

吃饱饭还是看不到金有谦，朴珍荣也不想打扰那家伙，坐在房间沙发上就开始读起书，时间不停的流逝，整个房间只剩下翻书时的声音，安静的可怕，最终他也败在这样的气氛下，阖起了书本靠在沙发上闭目养神，一不小心就睡着了。

金有谦满身大汗的回到房间，一看到在沙发上睡着的朴珍荣不自觉露出微笑，将房内的温度又调高了些，决定先去洗澡再出来抱他回床上，毕竟现在的自己一身汗。

觉得自己的被人抱起来，朴珍荣才缓缓的睁开眼睛，看见对方头发还湿润的样子皱了眉头。  
“怎么老是不吹头发呀……”

“还不是哥像猪一直睡，怕你不舒服不敢让你在沙发上睡太久。”

“真是的，放我下来。”  
朴珍荣一接触到地面就拉着金有谦去吹头，他让对方坐在自己面前，好让自己替那高大的孩子吹干头发，对方舒服的眯起眼，甚至趁机把手放在朴珍荣的臀部上。

“啊！今天你说哪里敏感？”  
“没事。”朴珍荣内心慌张了一下，但还是故作镇定的赶紧转身走进更衣间，他只想赶紧换好睡衣躲进被窝里，然后忽略大孩子眼中兴奋的光彩。他上衣才刚脱掉，毛茸茸的脑袋就出现在自己颈边。

“果然。”

朴珍荣赶紧要套起睡衣，手才刚穿过去，金有谦眼明手快的把衣服拉住不让朴珍荣穿起来，整个胸膛赤裸裸的面对着金有谦，让他又急又羞耻。

“真神奇。”金有谦看着朴珍荣因为怀孕而变大的乳头，在与空气后而挺立，轻轻用手指抚弄，惹得朴珍荣不自觉因刺激颤抖。看着他怀里的人儿软了腰身，金有谦想看看此时此刻他的表情，轻柔的将套在头上的衣服脱掉，果然朴珍荣的眼神参杂着不满及情欲看着他，耳朵红得快渗出血一般。

“现在会有乳汁吗？”  
“才几个月，不会！你真的⋯⋯上课都在干嘛！”  
“我都是实作型的。”语毕金有谦吻住了朴珍荣，在快忍耐不住的时候又放开对方。朴珍荣趁机赶紧把衣服穿上，看到他的反应大男孩也只是笑一笑，说了句可爱。

躺到温暖的床上没多久朴珍荣就睡着了，虽然练了几个小时的舞，金有谦却一点睡意都没有，玩了下手机游戏，结束后就发现身边熟睡的人的手紧紧拉着自己。他戳了戳朴珍荣脸颊上的脸，对方嘀咕了几声，整个人往他靠。

真是的，这哥怎么这么可爱。

可能是房间以及被窝的温度太高，朴珍荣用手把被子拨开，白色的丝质睡衣透出浅褐色的乳头，金有谦看见衣服被乳头轻轻顶起两个凸点，这样的画面让他有些燥热，他忍不住伸手戳了凸起，见熟睡的朴珍荣没有反应，他也更放肆了些，解开了对方的睡衣，挺立的乳头就出现在他眼前，美味的样子让他不禁吞了口水。

他低头含住左边的乳头，用舌尖在乳头周围打绕，他听见对方舒服的闷哼几声，这样的反应他很满意，放开这一头、去吸吮另一边，再用手指轻轻的揉捏已被他用得湿润的左边，被如此挑逗朴珍荣身体的温度也升了起来、水蜜桃的香味也变得浓郁，几声喘息他才迷迷糊糊的睁开眼。

“金有谦……你……”  
“把哥吵醒了？真的没有乳汁呢。”金有谦调皮地笑了笑。

“不过哥……被吸了一下就反应这么大、以后要怎么办呢？”被握住半勃的下体时朴珍荣敏感的仰起了头呻吟，伸手要去推开金有谦但是被折腾一下手也没力，而那大男孩也没有要继续下去得意思，被挑起的欲望让他很难受，后穴湿润而感到空虚。

他原来是没什么情欲的人，从两周前在清醒的状态下有了第一次后，两个人常常有肌肤之亲，虽然并非每次都做到最后，但和金有谦的床事非常舒服，舒服到好几次都失了神，甚至觉得自己上了瘾。

朴珍荣撑起了腰身吻了金有谦，拉着对方的领子对看着，然后伸手去脱金有谦的衣服。  
金有谦知道这是默许，他收起笑容，因为他也没办法再忍耐下去了，内心的欲望催促着他将勃起的肉棒插入朴珍荣那又暖又湿的后穴，甚至今天想在射在最深处，他压倒对方，再次吻了上去。

“呃啊⋯⋯不要、不要再⋯⋯啊！”  
“哥的乳头真的好可爱。”  
射精完的朴珍荣瘫软在床上，金有谦嘴里还在舔弄着他的乳头，其中一手握着的他的手腕、一手不断开拓他早已水流泛滥的后穴，怀孕而异常敏感的身体因上下的刺激，前面根本不需要触碰就射得一蹋糊涂。

两个乳头被金有谦吸吮着又红又肿，只要被碰到就敏感的不得了，不只是单纯的舒服了，还带着刺痛及肿胀的感觉，朴珍荣更是对此感到又羞耻又烦恼。

“不要再碰乳头了⋯⋯在外面都很不自在！”朴珍荣看着金有谦有些埋怨，一方面是他的乳头、另一方面则是想他赶快进来，“怎么跟个孩子一样呀⋯⋯”

“我才不是！”金有谦提高的声调，接着扳开他的双腿，将忍得发疼的肉棒缓缓挺进深处，被温热穴壁包覆的感觉让他叹息，看着对方被自己插入而意乱情迷的神情让自己下体更是发硬，抽出又再次顶进去，体内胀大的肉棒不停顶弄在最敏感的地方，朴珍荣彷佛失去了言语表达的能力，只能被顶的发出零碎的呻吟。

几番抽插之下朴珍荣又射两次，像是失禁一样，顶端不断渗出透明的液体，腹部更是被白浊的体液用的凌乱，接连高潮让他眼角挂着泪珠，终于在真的射不出任何东西时，他搂着金有谦说他不行了，对方快速抽插几下顶在深处射了出来。

朴珍荣迷迷糊糊间还在想着，等到真的有乳汁分泌的时候不知道金有谦又会怎样折腾他的乳头了，不禁担忧起他生完孩子后了，但耳边传来温柔的声音说着晚安却又给他十足的安心感，对方的味道以及体温让他安稳的入睡。

 

TBC.


End file.
